memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma
Vorlage:~ Hallochen! Sag mal, könntest du nicht bitte mal ganz kurz skizzieren, wie die Vorlage funzt und was sie macht? Sie nimmt wohl die Kat aus dem eingebundenen Artikel. Aber was passiert mit den Überschriften und wofür sind die Argumente? Besten Dank :) -- 11:09, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :wenn du die ganzen replacements meinst: :*es entfernt alle überschriften und ersetzt sie durch fetten text. :*navigationsleisten werden entfernt :*kategorien werden entgernt :*interwikilinks werden entfernt :soviel kann ich da jetzt raus lesen. ist dir das genau genug? -- 12:33, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jep, danke :) -- 12:38, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kontrastkorrektur Ich denke, ich hab noch ein paar Cover gefunden. Soll ich dir die dann auch schicken zur Korrektur? PS: Deine Disk kann glaube ich mal ne Archivierung vertragen ;) Gruß, -- 09:26, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :ich bitte darum-- 14:07, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) math Hallo! Es gibt doch diesen -Tag. Bei mir (FF 5.0, Monobook) ist da nichts zu sehen, bzw. nur ein weißes Feld, und der Inhalt wird nur beim Markieren sichtbar. Kann man da was tun?--Bravomike 12:43, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :wo kann ich ein Beispiel sehen?-- 18:18, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :schon gefunden. besser? -- 18:23, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, jetzt geht's. Danke für die schnelle Lösung!--Bravomike 18:34, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage MB Du hast ja die Vorlage für MB-Artikel angelegt. Ist es vielleicht möglich, diese so einzurichten, dass ins Leere gehende Links hervorgehoben werden? Ideal fände ich wie bei regulären Links: blau bei vorhandenen Seiten und rot bei nicht noch fehlenden Seiten. --Egeria 19:07, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :ich fürchte das geht nicht. oder ich weis zumindest nicht wie-- 11:55, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Spezial:Letzte Änderungen Hi. Könntest du dir mal Spezial:Letzte Änderungen im neuen Skin anschauen. Der Mittelteil der Seite ist bei mir weiß. -- 13:30, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :ach, wenn wikia sich doch nur etas kümmern würde um ihre Projekte :/. ich schaus mir an-- 14:19, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke dir. -- 16:40, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, will nicht nerven: Die Menüschrift oben ist nun dunkelgrau. -- 16:41, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :schon ok. da ist noch einiges falsch. aber ich bins ehrlich gesagt leid mich ständig darum kümmern zu müssen, das wikia neue Features implementiert ohne sich das in ihren ganzen Skins zu prüfen. alle möglichen administrativen Seiten sehen seltsam ungewollt aus. Ich hab einfach nicht genug zeit sämtliche Änderungen seitens wikia nochmals zu überschreiben und ich halte es auch nicht für sinnvoll. Da auch Avatar nicht mehr auf mich reagiert (und ich langsam den Eindruck habe ihm ziemlich auf die nerven zu gehen) werde ich, meine Letzten Änderungen an der wikia.css rückgängig machen. Weiter möchte ich euch alle bitten, euch im falle solcher Änderungen die scheinbar von Außen kommen Wikia zu kontaktieren. Anfragen werden scheinbar nur in Englisch akzeptiert. Ich bin gerne bereit das Problem auch technisch zu formulieren, falls jemand dazu nicht in der Lage ist. :Sollte es Probleme mit unserem eigenen Kram geben - also Sidebars, Grafiken, Vorlagen - meldet euch weiterhin bei mir :) -- 21:46, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Nur mal so: Danke, dass Du Dich immer so schnell um solche Sachen kümmerst!--Bravomike 06:52, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Die Leute von Wikia haben da aber ganz schön was kaputt gemacht. Ich habe genau genommen das CSS für den Skin neu schreiben müssen. Spezial:AdminDashboard habe ich ebenfalls gefixt, sowie sonstige Seiten, die über das AdminDashboard für Administratoren aufgerufen werden müssen. Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:43, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zeilenumbruch unterdrücken Hallo Shisma, sag mal kennst du eine Möglichkeit, für eine gegebene Zeichenfolge den Zeilenumbruch zu verhindern? Vielleicht sowas wie nen -Tag oder so? Besten Dank, -- 18:50, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :kommt auf den zusammenhang an. einfachste möglichkeit wäre dieser text wird nicht gebrochen. hilft dir das? -- 20:25, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wollte ich für meine Sig wissen. Besten Dank! -- 12:40, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Tagchen :) Du hast doch letztens die Personen-Sidebar weiter verbessert. Ich glaube seitdem ist irgendwie ein übrig (z.B. in Keith Rocha). Könntest du da bitte nochmal nachsehen? Besten Dank :) -- 15:21, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :ha! wenn das mal keine verbesserung ist ^^ . ich schaus mir später an-- 16:02, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :glaub ich habs-- 21:46, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikt Lass mich das doch bitte noch zu ende machen. -- 14:07, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :sorry-- 14:08, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kein Prob. Ich hab jetzt alles reingetan, was mir einfiel. Die Seiten Vorlage:Personendaten/test, Vorlage Diskussion:Personendaten/test kann ich dann löschen? -- 14:24, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :merci :) -- 14:31, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ;) -- 14:34, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Dieser graue Geist.jpg Du kannst natürlich gern ne neu Version der Datei hochladen. Dann aber doch bitte auch wirklich von diesem Roman ;) --Egeria 17:41, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :entschuldige bitte ^^-- 17:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Hilfe (Memory Beta) Ich kenne mich mit Vorlagenerstellung so gut wie gar nicht aus. Wäre echt nett, wenn Du Dir vielleicht mal meine Wikipedia-Vorlage ansehen könntest: http://de.memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Wikipedia&action=edit Irgendwas scheint da nicht zu funktionieren. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass die mal funktioniert hat. --Egeria 17:28, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :also, wenn es mit unserer Vorlage nicht klappt weiß ich auch nicht. frag mal beim wikia staff an. sorry -- 17:50, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dynamische Navigationsleisten Hallo Shisma, kannst du mal hier und hier vorbeischauen? Irgendwie fehlt mir da noch der springende Punkt, der die Bereiche einklappen lässt. Aus der Vorlage der Personen-Sidebar werde ich momentan nicht schlau. --D47h0r Talk 17:31, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit Bitte lies erstmal was du tust, bevor zu weiterhin Unsinn verzapfst. Es geht bei den Angaben durchaus um konkret genannte Zahlenwerte, sonst hätte ich es nicht eingetragen. Speziell in Boks Vergeltung bezieht sich Rikers Aussage auf konkret Warp 9 und nicht Maximum Warp. Das wurde nur in einem anderen Satz zuvor erwähnt. --Mark McWire 16:19, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :okay. stimmt. ich glaube das habe ich auch mal eingetragen. das erklärt dann aber die beiden anderen Werte nicht, die du ebenfalls wiederhergestellt hast. -- 16:21, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Heute ist nicht dein Tag oder? @Ablativgenerator - wie du vielleicht gelesen hast, hatte ich die HGI schon gekürzt. ;-) Das was noch dasteht ist keine Spekulation. --Mark McWire 17:14, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :der erste Absatz in dem Meta-Teil ist Spekulation und der Zweite, nunja, wir der sagt ja auch nur: was daraus wurde, ist unbekannt was wir aus anderen Artikeln normalerweise raus nehmen da es sich ja um Anti-Informationen handelt -- 17:37, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Spekulationen zur technischen Funktionsweise gibt es in vielen technischen Artikeln, davon sind viele von mir selbst mit reingebracht. Ich sehe den Abschnitt als völlig unkritisch, zumal er nur auf den Einleitungsabschnitt eingeht, wo es in anderen Worten ja schon ähnlich anklingt. Darunter steht lediglich, dass es in chronologisch nachfolgenden Filmen keine Hinweise gibt und das auf den Raumschiffen der beiden nachfolgenden Filme diese Technologie nicht existiert. Ich will dieses Statement drinnen behalten, da es wertungsfrei ist. --Mark McWire 17:45, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :ich meine nur: wenn die Technologie in einer späteren Episode vorkämme, dann würde genau dies doch da stehen. Würde nichts da stehen, wäre also impliziert, das es nicht nochmal erwähnt wurde. Die Information selbst mag ja richtig sein.-- 18:17, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dieser Fall ist aber auch speziell, da dies eine überlegene Technologie darstellt, die später nicht genutzt wurde, obwohl die Möglichkeit gegeben war. Schlimmer noch, wäre es sogar angebracht gewesen im Falle der Enterprise-E vs. Scimitar. Somit haben wir den indirekten Indizienbeweis, dass die Technik offensichtlich nicht weiter verbreitet worden ist. Begründung fehlt natürlich, da wir sie nicht kennen. --Mark McWire 18:55, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: AISN Hallo Shisma, kann es sein, dass du hier die ASIN-Nummer meinst? AISN kommt mir da eher wie ein Tippfehler vor. --D47h0r Talk 16:05, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :jupp. sorry ^^-- 22:29, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) wegen Bot Hey :) Worum gings denn? Gruß, -- 11:00, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :huhu. also es ging mir um die Vorlage:Release. Da gibt es die variable ISBN. Ich würde die gerne in ISBN-10 und ISBN-13 aufteilen, je nachdem ob die Zahl darin abzüglich der Trennstriche 10 oder 13 Stellen hat. Außerdem würde ich gerne das Wording (Softcover, Hardcover, Broschiert, Taschenbuch usw) vereinheitlichen. Und die Verlagsnamen sollten einheitlicher sein. Aber die letzten beiden Punkte würden noch etwas Diskussion erfordern. was meinst du? -- 11:30, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hört sich möglich an. Werd ich mir beizeiten mal reinziehen. -- 13:44, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bzw., wenn die ausstehenden Fragen dazu geklärt sind ^^ -- 20:03, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liste der Sternenflottenraumschiffe Sag mir bitte mal Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Würde heute Abend noch mal ein paar Ergänzungen der Vorlage durchführen. --Mark McWire 21:05, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :klar. einen moment noch-- 21:06, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : bitte. viel spaß :) -- 21:14, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Forum:Vereinheitlichungen/Änderungen an Roman-Artikeln ‎ Ich hatte mich vor kurzem im obengennaten Forum geäußert. Wie geht es da nun weiter? Findet eine Abstimung statt? Oder wann kann evtl. mit der Bearbeitung begonnen werden. -Zwerch 12:35, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :punkte 1 und 2 brauchst du nicht zu machen. Benutzer:Plasmarelais programmiert einen Bot das zu vereinheitlichen. punkt 3 ist aber glaube ich zu kompliziert.-- 13:45, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) aber zumindest die Links und Verweise verschmelzen, kann ja nicht so schwer sein. hätte genung zeit. aber es müsste auch gewünscht sein. mache nicht die ganze arbeit und dann wird's wieder umgeschmissen. ist zwar "wiki" hier, aber irgendeiner muss dazu das sagen haben und dann bleibst auch so. ich warte mal noch ne entscheidung ab. -Zwerch 14:10, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :also ich sehe in der obigen Diskussion nicht viel Widerstand. Daher würde ich sagen Einfach machen ^^ -- 14:15, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Enterprise - Der preisgekrönte Welterfolg im Fernsehen In wiewit verwirrter? Wenn es noch irgendwerlche Klarheiten gibt, die ich beseitigen soll, kannst du gerne fragen. ;) Hab jetzt auch die Zeit gefunden wir die Williams nachmal näher anzusehen. Die Teile haben ISBN-Nr. (dei Terra Astra-Hefte übrigens nicht, falls du fragen solltest) werde sie bei gelegenheit nachtragen. Anderes Thema: Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass es mal eine Diskusion gab, wonach sich die angegebene Seitenzahl richtet. Gab es da irgendein Ergebnis? --Tribble-Freund 21:24, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Charaktere in Romanen (DS9-Relaunch) Ich habe Deine obigen Änderungen rückgängig gemacht. Auch wenn die kanonischen Charaktere ihre eigenen Artikel haben, geht es doch um die darüber hinausgehende Entwicklung. Und die gehört nun mal in den Artikel. --Egeria 17:04, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab die Entwicklung zu dem Jeweiligen Charakter verschoben, so wie überall-- 19:17, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Datei:Logo Enterprise NX-01.svg Hi Shisma, schöne Grafik hast du da hochgeladen. Darf ich nach der genauen Quelle fragen? Hast du sie selbst angefertigt? Tetryon 22:38, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :ja, abgezeichnet-- 22:44, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Von welcher Vorlage? Tetryon 22:52, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :weiß ich nicht mehr. beim Auction listing gibts gute vorlagen warum fragst du? -- 22:58, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Insgesamt sehr gelungen, aber ich finde sie hat Schwächen. Was dagegen, wenn ich ein paar kleine Korrekturen vornehme? Tetryon 23:01, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :dies ist ein wiki. Sei mutig! ^^-- 09:16, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle Habe ich eben angelegt. Da viele solche Quellen von dir stammen, dachte ich, das interessiert dich vielleicht. Gruß --Zulu66 15:06, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :danke für den Hinweis. gute Idee übrigens-- 20:23, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo erst mal. bitte mach die änderung der start seite rückgänig, sie sieht jetzt unter monoblock sch... aus. GRuss--Conan174 19:36, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ich möchte dich bitten dich in Zukunft, auch anderen Nutzern gegenüber, diplomatischer aus zu drücken. Was genau sieht denn sch... aus? Und wie definierst du dieses sch...? -- 19:46, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) im oberen teil sind alle kästchen schön zu sammen und kein grose abstände daziwschen, jetzt sind bei der tv vorschau und Ereignisse des Tage ist jetzt sehr viel platz daziwchen, das wirkt vllig anders als der odere teil. ich hab mal ein screnshot gemacht http://i49.tinypic.com/o34o2.jpg also die alte version fand ich besser, weil da keine gröseren abstände waren. GRuss--Conan174 19:54, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :schau es dir doch jetzt nochmal an-- 19:56, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ok damit kann ich mich anfreunden, ich finde nur noch das das zitat zugross geraten ist, aber das ist miene persönliche meinung. GRuss--Conan174 19:58, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Probleme mit Oasis Hui, habe mich mit dem Skin gar nicht so viel beschäftigt, da mir das wie gesagt nach 5 Min schon zu viel wurde. Werde aber mal genauer schauen. Spontan würde mir jetzt noch das Bearbeiten von Seiten einfallen. Da gibts ja auch ein Dropdownmenü, um an die Punkte wie Bearbeiten, Verschieben, Sperren, usw. zu kommen. Werde mich dann mal mit viel Geduld ransetzen und schauen, was mir sonst noch so auffällt. Personensidebars Wie es der Zufall so will, bin ich erst gestern wieder - dank des Artikels Gowron über die hoffnungslos festgefahrene Personensidebar-Diskussion gestolpert. Wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast du heute eine solche Personensidebar in Martha Landon eingefügt. Da wir nach wie vor keinen Konsens in dieser Frage erzielt haben, wäre es jedoch sicher am besten, vorerst darauf zu verzichten, Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:01, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Warum hast du meine Änderungen bei Weyoune rückgängig gemacht, da mit den Personensidebar das immer noch nicht gelöst ist, schließe ich mich der Meinung von Fizzbin-Junkie an und Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:54, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen? aber du hast sie doch einfach raus gelöscht?! Pflaume hielt es für das beste einfach garnichts zu machen. ich hab da jetzt eine Variable Nur-Meta=Ja gemacht. Damit wird die Sidebar unsichtbar, die metadaten bleiben aber vorhanden.-- 21:04, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist nicht ganz korrekt mit den einfach raus nehmen der Sidebar, habe damals die Weyouneartikel komplett überabreitet und ausgebaut. Ich hatte damals die Artikel auch ohne Sidebar angelegt, da ich sie einfach zu groß in den Artikel fand. Dann wurde die Sidebar rein genommen (ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen) und das hat mir optisch nicht gefallen, deswegen habe ich sie wieder raus genommen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:20, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::weil du die Artikel ausgebaut hast, bedeutet das nicht [[Memory Alpha:Bearbeitungsrichtlinien|das sie dir gehören]]. Ich sehe keinen Grund Informationen zu löschen, weil du sie nicht schön findest. Aber egal: Wenn du in Zukunft der Meinung bist, eine Personen-Sidebar wäre nicht schön, schreib einfach Nur-Meta=Ja dazu und sie ist unsichtbar -- 21:29, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::zumindest in monobook. ich vermute dass das Problem ohnehin nur in monobook besteht oder? wenn nicht kann ich das auch in oasis einfügen-- 21:34, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das "Problem" mit den Personen-Sidebars ist eher ein Grundsätzliches, wenn dann muss es natürlich sowohl im monobook, als auch im neuen Look funktionieren. Ich habe mich im Fall Martha Landon zurückgehalten (bei der alten Keogh-Sidebar tat ich das übrigens zuletzt nicht), weil ich zunächst auf irgendeine Reaktion von dir hoffte. Z.B. auf ein Hinweis darauf, dass du als einer unserer wichtigsten Tüftler im Hintergrund derzeit irgendetwas an den Personensidebars planst und die Diskussion neu beleben willst oder so. Leider kam da nichts. Da du keine weiteren Sidebars mehr eingefügt hast, wollte ich dann die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen. Aber angesichts der neuesten Entwicklungen - und damit meine ich die Überarbeitung der Sidebar und nicht die sich hier nun abzeichnende Tendenz eines unnötigen Edit-Wars nebst User-Kleinkrieges - ist mir da eine Idee gekommen, wie wir trotz unterschiedlicher Ansichten auf einen Nenner kommen könnten: Ist es möglich so eine Personen-Sidebar einfach aus und wieder einzublenden? Also in etwa wie das Inhaltsverzeichnis. In der Grundposition wäre nur das Bild (in normaler thumb-Größe - derzeit ist es zu groß) zu sehen und wenn man dann irgendwo am Bilderrahmen auf Sidebar einblenden klickt, fährt die gesamt Sidebar aus (und umgekehrt kehrt man wieder nur zu der Bild-Ansicht zurück). Das wäre vielleicht DIE Lösung für unser Problem. Die Sidebar wäre dann nur noch dann zu sehen, wenn man sie auch tatsächlich sehen will. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:29, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Uhm... klar. kann ich machen. Dafür brauch ich aber ne weile. Was die Größe des Bildes angeht: Da hatte sich mal ein Monobook-User bei der Einführung der Sidebar über deren geringe Breite aufgeregt. Ich finde auch sie sollte mit der thumb Breite übereinstimmen aber ich versuche stets es allen recht zu machen. Kann jetzt die Diskussion nicht mehr finden. Werde mich bei Gelegenheit mal damit befassen. -- 07:46, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, so müsste es nun funktionieren mit dem Ein- und Ausblenden ;) Kannst du da nochmal drüberschauen? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:50, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hi Shisma! Da man dich ja sozusagen als DEN Grafikexperten der MA bezeichnen könnte, habe ich mal eine kleine Frage an dich: Weißt du zufällig, ob wir irgendwo diese Sorte Kommunikatoren/Sternenflottenabzeichen (hier und hier) als eigene SVG haben? Ich dachte, ich hätte sie mal irgendwo gesehen, finde sie aber nicht mehr. Freundlich grüßt –Tetryon 15:40, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab da leider auch keine übersicht mehr. Es ist nicht hier also vermute ich, das ich es nicht gemacht hab-- 20:56, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Fusion-Umstellung Hallo Shisma, könntest du nochmal einen Blick über Monobook werfen? Dort fehlt zurzeit abgesehen vom Logo oben links die komplette Sidebar auf der linken seite. Ebenso sind die nicht aktiven Elemente der Werkzeug-Leiste (also Seite, Disussion, Bearbeiten usw) nicht mehr zur Hälfte verdeckt sondern nun fast ganz. Erst beim Mouseover werden sie wieder aktiv. Ebenso sind sämtliche Überschriften nun weiß, anstelle von gelb. Wenn du diese Dinge eh gleich beheben wolltest, dann war dies hier nur eine Erinnerung :-) --D47h0r Talk 20:14, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :keine angst ich würde es nicht so unbenutzbar hinterlassen.-- 20:22, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Kleinigkeit. Es fehlt die Möglichkeit, gezielt Abschnitte zu bearbeiten. Momentan geht dies nur beim gesamten Artikel, da die Bearbeiten-Buttons nicht erscheinen. --D47h0r Talk 14:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :oh, danke für den Hinweis. Kümmere mich sofort darum! :) -- 20:22, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Langsam entwickle ich mich zum Dauernörgler :-) Habe diesmal mehr eine Frage, als eine Bitte. Bei den Unterscheiden von Artikelversionen erscheint der Hintergrund des Bereichs, wo die Veränderugnen in den Absätzen aufgelistet werden, in weiß. Bei weißer Schrift nicht ganz so praktisch. Kann ich da in meiner css etwas ändern oder ist es was eher was Globales? --D47h0r Talk 18:53, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :habs angepasst. Das mit dem nörgeln ist kein problem. Du kannst deine Anmerkungen auch auf diese Liste schreiben. Danke bisher-- 21:18, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh, wusste gar nicht, dass wir dazu eine ToDo-Liste haben. Dann werd ich es demnächst dort vermerken. --D47h0r Talk 07:52, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab auch mal eine Frage. Ist es möglich auch Monobook die Größe des Fensters für den Artikel anzupassen und ggf. auf der rechten Seite einen Rand einzufügen? Zudem wäre es sinnvoll, ggf. eine Diskussionsseite zu haben, auf der wir die möglichen und gewünschten Änderungen auch diskutieren können. Sollte die Diskussion hier stattfinden?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:16, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :wie meinst du das mit dem Rand? Steht auch drin, benutz die Diskussionseite :) -- 10:07, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Hey kannst du mal nachschauen, bei Monobook fehlt jetzt die Leiste wo die Links, Signatur usw drin steht. Kannst du da mal bitte nachschauen was da los ist? --Klossi (Diskussion) 08:10, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Es funktioniert wieder, Danke. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:23, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Raumschiff und Schiff Hallo Shisma, sollten wir bei diesen Begriffen nicht doch etwas stärker die Bedeutung berücksichtigen? Zwischen Schiff (auf dem Wasser) und Raumschiff (im Weltraum) gibt es schon Unterschiede. Zudem ist auch mindestens bei den Andorianern noch die Rede von wortwörtlichen Schiffen, also keinen Raumschiffen. Wenn wir jetzt auch immer Raumschiffe als Schiffe betiteln, wird das auf lange Sicht sicherlich für etwas Verwirrung sorgen. --D47h0r Talk 10:43, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ich denke das wird aus dem Kontext schon klar. Hier gehts ja um Star Trek: Da wird der Begriff Schiff schon in 99% der Fälle nicht auf Wasserfahrzeuge angewendet. Die Leute sind ja nicht blöd-- 10:59, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir ein: Wurde in die ''Defiant'' nicht als tapferes kleines Schiff oder so ähnlich bezeichnet? -- 12:58, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Also die Schiff-Metapher scheint im 24 Jahrhundert sehr verbreitet zu sein ^^-- 13:12, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich habe da eine sehr eindeutige Einstellung zum Thema. Alle Konstrukte Schiff werde ich aus den Quelltexten der Artikel entfernen, wenn ich zufälligerweise drüber stolpere, da diese Verlinkung unnötig ist. Es gibt einen Artikel Schiff, warum ich absolut dagegen bin diesen Begriff auf den Artikel Raumschiff umzuleiten. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn im weiteren Verlauf des Artikeltextes das Wort Schiff verwendet wird, um nicht ständig Raumschiff schreiben zu müssen. Eine Variation im Text ist ja auch für den Lesefluss sinnvoll. Allerdings die Ersterwähnung mit Link auf den Artikel sollte nur in der Form Raumschiff erfolgen. Aus dem Grund kann ich gerade diesen Trotz-Edit bei der USS Chekov gar nicht nachvollziehen... --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 16:14, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: PS, ein nie enden wollendes Thema -> Forum:Raumschiff ungleich Schiff und Diskussion:Schiff. Mein Standpunkt von damals hat sich nicht geändert. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 16:18, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Trotz des angegebenen Beispiels halte ich es eher als eine umgangssprachliche Variante. So wie auch die Ränge abgekürzt werden und ein Lieutenant Commander schlicht als Commander angesprochen wird. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass wie Raumschiff und Schiff in separaten Lemmata führen macht diese Umleitung erst recht unnötig. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn im Text der Begriff Schiff verwendet wird, aber im Einleitungssatz sollte dieser Begriff schon definitiv korrekt als Raumschiaff angegeben werden. Bei Schiffen, wo ein Bild vorliegt dürfte recht klar sein, dass ein Raumschiff gemeint sit. Aber was ist mit den Schiffen, die nur irgendwo erwähnt werden? Da wird es schon schwieriger, einfach darauf zu kommen, dass es ein Raumschiff ist. Trotz des Sci-Fi-Settings von Star Trek. --D47h0r Talk 16:42, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "Kein Angehöriger dieser Spezies wurde in Star Trek namentlich benannt" Habe deine Änderung in ~/Spezies/Film/4/5/Angehörige erstmal wieder rückgängig gemacht. Dieser Spruch steht nämlich konsequent in allen "Liste von IREGNDWAS"-Listen, in denen nur Unbenannte aufgeführt werden können. Es ist einfach nur eine Zusatzinfo, die gleich zu Anfang klar macht: es gibt hier nur unbenannte Personen (oder Schiffe, etc.). Es ist ein einheitliches Stilmittel in allen Listen. Wenn das entfernt werden soll, dann sollte es - allein schon wegen des Arbeitsaufwands - kurz irgendwo angekündigt und diskutiert werden. Im Anschluss daran könnte man es dann einheitlich in allen Listen entfernen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:45, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Fair Use / Bildzitat Da du mit deinem Beitrag auf der Diskussionsseite zum Bild Die Überlebenden von Serafin diesbezüglich den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hast, möchte ich dich auf folgende grundlegende Copyright-Diskussion aufmerksam machen: Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Copyrights#Fair Use / Bildzitat. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:08, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Erfassung von Sendeterminen Hallo, das neue Format, das Du für diese Woche bei den Sendeterminen verwendet hast, finde ich wesentlich ansprechender (und habe es für KW 12 gleich mal übernommen ;-)). Ich habe meine Freizeit heute außerdem genutzt, um ein kleines Programm zu schreiben, das eine solche Wiki-Tabelle aus den Eingaben des Benutzers erzeugt. Du kannst es Dir ja mal anschauen; mir hat es heute bei der Erfassung der Termine nächster Woche schon viel Arbeit erspart. http://www.erixpage.de/steptabgen/ --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 21:21, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :wow, das ist toll. tues doch mal auf github oder so. Ich wollte die Eingabe vlt noch etwas ändern, mal sehen.-- 09:39, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :ich hätte ja gerne eine Lösung wo wir die Daten einfach aus irgendeinem ical feed herausextrahieren. Habe aber bisher keinen gefunden :/ -- 09:52, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es ist mir zwar etwas peinlich, aber das Programm ist in BlitzBasic geschrieben, einer Programmiersprache meiner frühen Jugend, die außerdem zufällig grade in der Nähe war, als mir der Gedanke zum Programm kam ;-) Was für Änderungen an der Eingabe schwebten Dir denn vor? Kann ich ja gerne einbauen. Was den Feed angeht: Das ist eben genau das Problem mit den Fernsehdaten, die liegen nirgends wirklich einheitlich und geordnet vor. Vielleicht mach ich mich die Woche aber auch an eine etwas hübschere Lösung, die z.B. noch bekannte Episodennamen ergänzt oder einen Episodennamen aus einer Episodennummer/Staffel-Episoden-Kombi extrahieren kann. Das würde definitiv auch die (meine) Hemmschwelle runtersetzen, sich mit den TV-Terminen zu befassen. --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 10:24, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :ich würde die Termine gerne in einem maschinenlesbaren Format hier ablegen. Vieleicht so: Mittwoch, 13:30 Uhr Tele 5 TNG: Der Barzanhandel :was dazu zur Eingabe nötig sein wird weiß ich nicht. :Das Tool würde ich vielleicht in jQuery machen, um die Schwelle für andere Nutzer möglichst niedrig zu halten.-- 10:39, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hab mir auch schon überlegt, dass es sicher besser wäre, ein browserbasiertes Interface zu schreiben. Wenn man da noch ne Datenbank dahinterklemmt, dann kann man sich die Termine beliebiger Kalenderwochen in der Zukunft ausgeben lassen, soweit sie schon erfasst sind... ich beschäftige mich die Woche mal damit. Muss halt mit ein paar Key-Listenern arbeiten, damit die Enter-Taste weiter so funktioniert, dass es bequem ist. Mal schauen, ob ich heute schon Zeit dafür finde. --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 10:44, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Toll. Ich freu mich das du dich darum kümmerst. Danke :) -- 10:46, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) HGIs Da du gerade online zu sein scheinst, wollte ich dich auf das Wiederaufgreifen unser Diskussion zur HGI-Gestaltung hinweisen (hier und hier). Mal sehen, ob wir da zu einer einheitlichen Vorgehensweise kommen. Derzeit stünde dieses Grundgerüst für Charakterartikel und Episodenartikel einsatzbereit. Der Oberbegriff Anhänge entfällt jetzt völlig. Insgesamt sparen wir damit eine Ebene ein. Ansonsten verändert sich nicht viel Grundlegendes. Das Prinzip "zu wenig Infos = nächsthöhere Überschrift" wird weiter beibehalten, der Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen ebenso (es sei denn natürlich es handelt sich tatsächlich um Aufzählungen von Daten). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:58, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) In Arbeit Mal eine Bitte ich habe den Artikel James Tiberius Kirk in Arbeit gesetzt und schreibe auch gerade daran, wenn was geändert werden soll, schreib mich einfach dazu bitte an, weil ich sonst deine Änderung beim nächsten Speichern eh gelöscht hätte. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:55, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Into_Darkness?diff=490129&oldid=490081 Siehe meine Nachfrage auf der Artikeldiskussionsseite. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:19, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche Hallo. Das ging jetzt etwas schnell, finde ich. War das wirklich eine reine Dopplung? War heute erst darauf gestoßen. Wer hat das denn wann erstellt? Und war das nicht vielleicht doch übersichtlicher? Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:33, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :alles was da drin stand war auch in Warpgeschwindigkeit zu lesen. siehe Diskussion:Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche -- 12:57, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: OK, danke --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:49, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Theta Curry Hallo Shisma, zwei Sätze hab ich daher verwendet, weil ich ein Verfechter von kurzen Einleitungen bin, bevor die eigentlichen Infos aus den Episoden folgen. Finde gerade solche Artikel, in denen Beschreibung und Info aus der Episode in einem Absatz verwurstet werden, einfach von der Übersicht her unschön. Sicher, sind in diesen Fällen zwar nur ein oder zwei Zeilen, aber es macht den Gesamteindruck etwas „hübscher“. --D47h0r Talk 09:11, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :wie wäre es damit? -- 10:13, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Der Sinn hinter einer separaten Einleitung ist der, dass wir manchmal, hier eher nicht, noch zu Erklärungszwecken Realworld-Informationen einbringen, da die Dinge, die in solchen Artikeln beschrieben werden, ja durchaus bekannt sind, aber durch diese Tatsache in den Episoden nicht genau beschrieben werden. Und so kann man eher deutlich machen, was den Episoden entnommen wurde und was aufgrund der Erklärung noch hinzugefügt wurde. Aber so, wie es jetzt ist, geht das durchaus in Ordnung. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) "×" vs. "x" Wieso nutzt du bei den Episodenauflistungen wieder dieses künstliche "×" anstatt des normalen kleingeschriebenen "x"? Damit laufen wir wieder Gefahr, dass jemand beim Anlegen der ~-Artikel (durch kopieren) nicht das normale x bei der Episodenangabe verwendet. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir nicht mit allzuvielen schwer zu findenden Sonderzeichen in der MA arbeiten würden. Auch die MA/en nutzt das ganz normale "x" für die Episodenangabe. Wir sollten es nicht unnötig kompliziert machen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:50, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich bin jetzt mal davon ausgegangen das es eigentlich ein malzeichen ist und das kleine x nur als ascii Ersatz herhalten muss. ist es denn ein x gemeint bei den Produktionsnummern?-- 09:10, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::"Gemeint" war wahrscheinlich bei der "Erfindung" dieser Schreibweise weder ein Mal-Zeichen noch ein 'X', sondern einfach nur "irgendein klar erkennbarer Trenner zwischen der einen und der anderen Zahl". Da dafür regelmäßig der Kleinbuchstabe genutzt wird, sollten wir das hier tatsächlich auch so tun. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 09:34, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :achso, das ist ein komplett erfundener Standard?! ich dachte das stammt aus irgendwelchen Skripten oder so-- 10:35, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Auch dann hätte es irgendwann einmal irgendwer erfunden... :) Soweit ich weiß wurden bei der Trek-Produktionen für interne Zwecke aber immer fortlaufende Nummern genutzt, bei denen eine Staffelgrenze keine Rolle gespielt hat. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:46, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung wer damit angefangen hat, aber es ist recht praktisch würde ich sagen. Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, dann mache ich die Änderungen in den ENT-Staffel-Artikeln wieder rückgängig, damit wir's einheitlich haben ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:18, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Praxis = Mond Hi, in dieser Bearbeitung Latest revision as of 19:54, March 13, 2012 beseitigst du die Zeile "Satellit = Praxis", aber im Fließtext steht weiterhin "Bis 2293 hat Qo'noS mindestens einen Mond, Praxis." Widerspricht sich das nicht? -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 22:08, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich hab eine weile gesucht bevor ich rausfand das du diese änderung meinst. Ja, du hast recht.-- 07:52, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ähm... wenn ich mir meine erste Nachricht anschau, bemerke ich, dass ich vielleicht besser den Seitennamen hinzugefügt hätte... oder wohl direkt den Link zur Änderung. Werde ich nächstes Mal so machen. Danke -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 08:02, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bitte um Kommentar So leid es mir tut: Ich ziehe es vor, mich aus bekannten Gründen von jeglicher Diskussion in der MA vorerst zurückzuziehen. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen stattdessen wieder dem "Kerngeschäft", der Arbeit an den Artikeln, widmen, sofern meine spärliche Freizeit dies zulassen sollte. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:48, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Datei Diskussion:Voyager MSD.svg Hi, ich mal wieder. Hätte gerne dort mal wieder Infos zur Vorlage der Zeichnung. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:43, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Freikarten für die Destination Star Trek Germany Hi Shisma, Vom 21.-23. Februar findet die Destination Star Trek Germany in Frankfurt statt und Wikia hat ein Kontingent an Freikarten bekommen, um euch Fans dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Feedback abgeben und vor allem eure Erfahrungen mit der Community teilen könnt. Hättest du Interesse, zu dem Event zu gehen und hier im Wiki darüber zu bloggen? Ich richte diese Nachricht mal an alle Admins und hoffe, dass ein paar von euch Lust haben. Sollten am Ende noch Karten übrig sein, könnt ihr gerne noch aktive User empfehlen, die wir fragen können. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 14:59, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich wollte mich für die Panne beim Bearbeiten des NX-Typs entschuldigen. Als ich die Gallerie fertiggestellt hat, war irgendwie alles weg!Luckier74656 (Diskussion) 15:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :shit happens... :) -- 15:28, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) E-Book Cover Hallo Shisma, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es zu den Romansammelband die Anfänge ebenso eine E-Book-Version gibt, mit dem gleichen Cover wie die letzte Neuauflage (hier) allerdings erst 14. Juni 2010 erschienen. Soll ich dafür eine neue Release-Vorlage erstellen und diese Version mit einbeziehen oder nicht? - 18:37, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt. Entschuldige bitte - 20:04, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Auftritt Vorlage Danke für die Vorlage. Es ist zwar nicht weniger aufwendig als den reinen div-code zu nutzen, aber mir ist da eine Vorlage auf jeden Fall auch lieber. Wir sollten jedoch bei diesen Listen auf die ausführlichen Serienbezeichnungen (ala ) verzichten und wie bisher bei den einfachen und übersichtlichen Abkürzungen bleiben, auch die Filme sollten besser nicht einzeln aufgelistet, sondern besser wie bisher einheitlich unter Filme zusammengefasst werden. Dementsprechend hab' ich die Vorlage also wieder angepasst. Aber wie eigangs geschrieben: Danke! --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:47, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :ich finde nur das die vorlage wenig sinn macht wenn es ohnehin nur einen auftritt gibt -- 14:24, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Das ist nur der Einheitlichkeit wegen, damit sich niemand fragen muss ab wann (zwei, drei, vier oder fünf Episoden?) man so eine ausklappbare Liste einbauen muss. Die Quellen werden (gerade bei nur 1 Episode) sowieso im Fließtext angezeigt, von daher ist es nicht schlimm, wenn die in den HGIs verdeckt sind. Mir persönlich würde unter "Auftritte und "Erwähnungen" jeweils auch nur ein einziges "Ausklappen" reichen, dass alles sofort mit einem Klick aufdeckt, aber das Ausklappen pro Serie war in der Diskussion hier so gewünscht. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:45, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :ich schau mir das nochmal an. vlt können wir ja auch eine vorlage machen irgendwie -- 15:14, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Verschieben Hallo Shisma, mir ist dummerweise ein Fehler beim Hochladen eines Covers passiert. Wäre nett wenn dus die Datei:756 11533 143909 xxl.jpg nach Datei:Eine Hölle namens Paradies (E-Book) verschiebst. - 09:50, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Bin dir zuvor gekommen ^^ -- 10:02, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Logo_Sternenflotte_VOY.svg Guten Tag, ich weiß nicht, wie es die Creative Commons Lizenz mit Bildern als Avataren regelt, da wollt ich fragen, ob ich das Bild (in der kleinen Version) als meinen Avatar nutzen darf. Als Bildautor warst du angegeben, deshalb komm ich hierhin mit der Frage. --ME47-- 19:37, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :klar. mach ruhig :) -- 20:34, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage? Hey Shisma, was hältst du von dieser Vorlage mit einer solchen Anwendung? Damit hätten wir einen Überblick, wo diese Funktion überall verwendet wird. Die dazugehörige Kat würde ich als Wartungskat versteckt anlegen. -- 18:04, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :finde ich gut ��-- 19:30, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Dann setz ich es mal um. -- 17:09, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) emoji Was wolltest du denn hier machen? Smileys, oder? Ich sehe nämlich hier im Chrome nur Quadrate... aber wäre toll, wenn das ginge! -- 22:47, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : leere mal deinen cache (Cached images and files). wenns danach nicht geht.. welche chrome version + OS benutzt du?-- 07:35, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ah ja, passt! �� Super! Und sag mal, wie gibt man die ein? Gibts nen Hotkey oder so? -- 09:41, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : das funktioniert wie jedes andere Sonderzeichen auch. unter windows kannst du mit dem numpad sonderzeichen schreiben. unter "How to type in Microsoft Windows". bei OSX geht das neuerdings mit Control+Command+Space-- 09:56, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :leider hat das feature zu unannehmbaren fehlern im firefox geführt (siehe unten). habs wieder entfernt. vielleicht wirds ja in der zukunft irgendwann mal klappen..-- 19:29, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki-Änderungen thumb|1 thumb|2 Hallo Shisma, zunächst einmal ist es schön, dass du/ihr neue Funktionen einbringt, allerdings habe ich das GEfühl, dass ihr es manchen Stellen auch ungewoltle Nebeneffekte generiert. So ist es bei mir zb so, dass bei Quellenangaben zwischen dem Serienkürzel und der Episode eine größere Lücke gibt. Sieht dann im Text in etwas so aus (VOY: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegel, Teil I). Ansich kein großes Thema, sieht nur komisch aus. Ebenso erscheint mir der Text beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln (der veränderbare Text) irgendwie größer. Da ich selbst zu wenig Ahnung von MediaWiki etc habe und auch gerade bei den vielen Änderungen nicht dazwischenfunken möchte, wäre es doch nett, wenn sich das mal jemand bei Gelegenheit anschauen könnte. Monobook-Skin, falls das hierbei wichtig ist ;-) --D47h0r Talk 18:32, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :es tut mir leid sollte soetwas passieren. was genau meinst du? hast du ein konkretes beispiel? welcher skin? welcher browser? welches OS? vielleicht könntest du bitte ein screenshot hochladen?-- 18:47, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Die Probleme treten im Firefox auf, im "Commodo Dragon"-Browser hingegen nicht. In Firefox sind sowohl im Monobook-Skin, als auch im normalen Skin Lücken bei der Quellenangabe zu sehen. Der Text im Bearbeitungsfeld wirkt im Monobook-Skin größer. Siehe Bilder. --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:50, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke für die Bilder. Spiegelt genau das wider, was ich angesprochen habe. Wie gesagt, nichts, was die Arbeit in der MA stören würde, sind für mich nur kosmetische "Probleme". --D47h0r Talk 17:30, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :müsste jetzt wieder gehen. ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten-- 19:27, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Der Text beim Bearbeiten hat jetzt wieder die normale Größe, die Lücke bei Quellenangaben besteht jedoch immer noch. in meinem Fall zb bei Borg-Königin. Entschuldigen brauchst du dich nicht, bei den vielen Änderungen die momentan bei MediaWiki etc. durchgeführt werden, kann das mal passieren. Dies ist nebenbei auch einer der Gründe, warum ich dort möglichst nie etwas ändere :D --D47h0r Talk 20:19, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :du musst deinen browsercache leeren, dann verschwinden die abstände-- 20:25, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt. Jetzt passt es. --D47h0r Talk 20:45, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:Purge Was hältst du davon? So etwas wie einen kleinen Button rechts oben bei den betreffenden Vorlagen. Habe eben etwas an der Vorlage:Zeitdifferenz/Jahr geändert und musste dreimal purgen, bis es auch Effekt auf die Vorlage:Personendaten und den entsprechenden Artikel hatte. Ich selbst verwende seit damals Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Purge. Funzt. Nur das Design müsste sich noch abheben und auch kleiner sein. Was denkst du? -- 18:39, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: USS Plasmarelais Das hast du bestimmt richtig erkannt. Aber es ist ein großes Gebiet. Was meinst du gehört da in die Liste? Ich habe jetzt im Fokus: Schiffe, Schiffsklassen, Liste des Personals von Schiffen, Logbücher von Schiffen. Episoden, Romane und noch eine andere Sache haben die Vorlage ja jetzt in der Sidebar. Da muss ich aber nochmal die automatischen Kats besser sortieren. Das ganze wird aber noch ein Weilchen dauern. Hab grad wenig Bildschirmzeit ;) -- 20:24, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Also dann nochmal in Ruhe. Klar, du hast ja gesehen, dass ich die Vorlage:Displaytitle reinbringen will. Ich hatte gedacht, das mit einem Mal über diese Textersetzung zu machen und per Bot diese Ersetzung weitgehend einzufügen. Aber diese StringFunctions zicken rum mit dem Leerzeichen. Die Ausgabe ist dann immer USS '' Plasmarelais '' und diese Leerzeichen stören ja. Ich habe dann versucht, das Leerzeichen zu maskieren um es dann wieder zu resubsten. Aber wie gesagt diese Funktionen haben ihre Last mit dem Leerzeichen. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was ein mit der Regex-Funktion, damit komme ich nicht zurande. Ich mache Regex immer nur in den Botbefehlen. Daher nun vielleicht eine Planänderung: Ich würde erstmal folgendes in alle betreffenden Artikel einbauen. Kategorie:Brauche Vorlage (Displaytitle) Das sind dann vielleicht 2 oder 3 Edits, bis die Vorlage richtig im Artikel sitzt, aber für mich ist es einfacher mit dem Regex in der replace.py, weil die auch Leerzeichen versteht ��. -- 16:36, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::tut mir leid, hab die diskussion erst jetzt gesehen. worum gehts? -- :::Es geht um die Umsetzung der Vorlage in den betreffenden Artikeln. -- 15:12, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Datei Diskussion:Taktisches Statusdisplay.svg - Quelle? Hallo, ich frage mal wieder nach der Quelle einer deiner Grafiken. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:41, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Brauchst du... ...diese Datei noch: Datei:Wenns komplexer wäre.png? LG -- 16:57, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :nope. weg damit -- 09:57, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Logo vom Uniformhut Ich habe auf Sternenflottenuniform_(2250er-2265) mal einen Screencap vom Uniformhut mit eingebaut. Zufälligerweise bin ich hier (Abschnitt Additional Scenes and Film Elements, Bild 8) auf eine Detailaufnahme gestoßen, auf der man das Logo gut erkennen kann. Könntest du daraus eine Grafik machen? Du bist glaub ich der deutlich geschicktere Grafiker. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 19:41, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :ich verfüge leider über kein brauchbares Vektorprogramm aber ich kann mein bestes mit inkscape versuchen �� -- 20:40, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :das bild sieht mir übrigens extrem gephotoshopped aus. -- 13:14, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ich hatte denen schon mal eine Mail geschrieben, um mich nach der Herkunft (und dem Copyright) des Bilds zu erkundigen, aber leider noch keine Antwort bekommen. --langweiler (Diskussion) 16:01, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) Mail-Formular Hey Shisma, gerne mache ich dir auch ein Mail-Formular. Sende mir einfach mal deine Mailadresse und fertig. Gruß -- 14:19, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) Erledigt, Testmail ist unterwegs. -- 18:28, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) :danke dir. wo finde ich denn das formular? -- 09:14, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Folgende URL: http://plasmarelais.url.ph/ma-mail/shisma.htm Freut mich Übrigens sehr, dass du wieder eine Benutzerseite hast :) -- 14:16, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :danke :) -- 21:19, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:NL Hey, alles paletti? :) Ich verstehe das hier nicht ganz: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vorlage:Navigationsleiste?curid=71807&diff=518553&oldid=518127 Sollte die Hauptüberschrift nicht auch Fett sein, wenn die unteren Überschriften es sind? Grüße -- 14:52, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :hey! Wenn das fett sein soll, das kann ich das im css so angeben. :) -- 15:28, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ach so :) ok, danke! -- 16:17, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Mehrspalter vs. Galerie Die Vorlage wird u.a. in Uniformartikeln verwendet, um mehrere Bilder nebeneinander darzustellen. Gibt es einen Vorteil gegenüber einer Galerie? Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 11:33, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :ja, das Layout, also die Breite der Bilder passt sich an die Seite an-- 12:46, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :aber du darfst das nicht als einen Ersatz für Gallerien missverstehen. ist in erster Linie eine Möglichkeit Inhalte nebeneinander statt untereinander an zu zeigen-- 12:55, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Änderungen an der EpLink-Vorlage Hi Shisma, irgendwas haut noch nicht ganz hin, schau mal hier: Memory_Alpha:Credit-Archiv/TAS -- 23:29, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Sorry... ... für den unhöflichen Revert an ENT. Ich habe dazu eine Disk gestartet: Diskussion:ENT_Staffel_4#Auf_keinen_Fall... -- 14:22, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :ich nehms dir nicht übel. War ne schlechte Lösung ��-- 17:10, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re:Keine Aufzählungszeichen mehr in den HGIs Ich hatte nur die entsprechende Diskussion damals irgendwie übersehen. Allerdings können wir da gerne nochmal an der entsprechenden Stelle diskutieren...--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:53, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hi Shisma, ich komme gerade nicht auf den reichtigen Fachbegriff. Aber am "Design", also was das Format des Textraumes in der Breite angeht, hat sich irgendwas geändert. Gabs dazu irgendwo eine Diskussion? Ich frag nur weil Bilder jetzt irgendwie außerhalb des Artikels neben dem Text stehen, oder? Allerdings gehen die POV Vorlagen jetzt in der Breite nicht mehr bis dorthin. -- 11:06, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :ich bin auch nicht so richtig damit zufrieden. Leere mal deinen cache und schau mal jetzt-- 07:05, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, jetzt geht das Schild wieder über die ganze Artikelbreite. Danke dir soweit! -- 15:13, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:NL Inhalt Hey Shisma, ich hatte hier noch gefragt, ob mit oder ohne Leerzeichen. Wenn ich das weiß, kanns losgehen. Gruß, -- 15:31, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage für die Striche Hallo Shisma, kannst du dir meinen letzten Beitrag hier nochmal anschauen: Vorlage_Diskussion:Dialogzitat%5Ctmp Es geht darum, dass wir die Vorlage sehr oft verwenden und in den meisten Fällen ein lange durchgängige Linie die richtige Option ist. Durch die Veränderung der Vorlage (kurze, unterbrochene Linie), passt die Vorlage nicht mehr für die Fälle, für die sie eigentlich vorgesehen waren. Können wir in dem Fall nicht für die Trennung von HGI und Dialogzitat eine neue Vorlage erzeugen, die die entsprechende Wirkung hat und diese Vorlage dann für die automatische Trennung von HGI / Dialogzitaten einsetzen? Wir brauchen im Grunde beide Varianten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:52, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :ich habe das thema hier aufgebracht-- 10:44, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Und noch eine Vorlage Guten Tag, ich hab neulich gesehen, dass von deiner Seite aus eine Vorlage für Externe Links erstellt wurde, im nachhinein verschoben zu Externe Links Person. Meine Frage: Gibt es schon eine Vorlage für Drehbuchverlinkungen (für Episoden)? Sonst würde ich die erstellen unter 14:13, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :du meinst für Episoden im allgemeinen? --18:09, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wie meinst du im allgemeinen? 14:06, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hey Shisma: Die Seite „Datei:Voyager Hydropnischer Garten.jpg“ wurde nach „Datei:Voyager Hydroponischer Garten.jpg“ verschoben. Das betrifft auch deine Seite Benutzer:Shisma/Frachtraum_2, auf der ich jetzt nicht bearbeiten wollte. Gruß -- 15:06, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) HGI- und Meta-Vorlage Hallo Shisma, kannst du die um die Vorlage und mal so anpassen, dass dort http-Links möglich sind? Wenn ich das Einstellen von http-links im Moment einzufügen versuche, funktioniert die Vorlage nicht mehr. Danke im Voraus.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:20, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch ein Nachtrag. Ich wollte folgenden Text in die -Vorlage einfühen und das funktioniert nicht: Die Szene, in der Alexander dem Haus Martok beitritt, wurde für die europäische DVD-Version stark gekürzt. Grund dafür sind die hier beschriebenen Probleme mit der Freigabe in Großbritannien. --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:56, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :also ich sehe das problem auch, aber ich kann nicht nachvollziehen warum es auftaucht. Aber der Workaround ist, den ersten Parameter zu explizit benennen: 18:07, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke, versuche ich dann erst einmal.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Externe Links Person Jo Shisma, wie gehts? Wie läuft es hiermit weiter? Gruß -- 16:24, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:Comic-Sidebar Hey Shisma, ich hab mal ne Frage zur . Irgendwie werden z.B. hier und hier nicht alle Infos angezeigt. Woran liegt das? Hab ich was falsch gemacht beim Übertragen der Werte? Gruß -- 11:39, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Außerdem stehen bei den Releases zwar der Titel und die Seitenanzahl da, aber eben diese Begriffe "Titel:" und "Seitenzahl:" fehlen. Woran kann das liegen? -- 11:55, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :die Idee ist dass diese Angaben aus Platzgründen weggelassen werden. Darum steht bei den Angaben in der Release-Sidebar auch extra nochmal mal … Seiten dahinter. So ist das bisher und konsistent mit der Roman-Sidebar (siehe hier z.B.)-- 13:11, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Juti. Alles klar, verstanden. Danke -- 17:27, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Noch was �� Du hast ja hier die Vorlage wieder herausgenommen, hier aber nicht. Vielleicht hattest du es nur nicht gesehen. Aber sollten die Romane und Comics und Referenzwerke usw. nicht auch ein solches Hinweisschild erhalten? Damit klar ist, dass das nicht In-Universe-Infos sind. Wie könnten wir es machen? Gruß -- 18:40, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :ich hatte hier das Problem, das ich die sidebar nicht am Anfang, sondern in der Mitte eines Artikels brauchte. Habe aber dafür die angelegt. siehe dis -- 19:06, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Nochmal zu dieser : In den Artikeln zu Comics, Romanen, Nachschlagewerken, Spielen usw. muss ja eine Vorlage rein, die den Artikel als Meta-Trek kennzeichnet. Welche wäre das? Es ist unterschiedlich: *Comic: Alte Wunden (Comic) hat keine Vorlage *Roman: A Choice of Futures hat durch die Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar *Nachschlagewerk: Beckmesser hat und durch die Vorlage:Referenzwerk-Sidebar Welche Vorlagen sollen die Artikel bekommen? Ich wäre schlicht dafür, die in die drei Sidebars zu setzen. -- 14:47, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt mal die in Anlehnung an die erstellt und setze die dann in die Sidebars Comic, Roman, Nachschlagewerk. Oki? ☺ -- 18:08, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :okay ^^-- 18:19, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zitatquellen Hallo Shisma, kannst du dir das mal anschauen? Eventuell kann man die Quelle als letzte Option in die Zitatvorlage einbauen, um den Trennstrich zu erhalten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:43, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Audible Hi. Wegen deiner Änderungen heute: Audible IST ein Verlag. Sie treten zwar auch als Vertrieb von Hörbüchern anderer Produzenten auf, aber ein großer Teil ihres Angebotes wird von ihnen selber hergestellt. Cross Cult ist bei der ganzen Sache nichts weiter als ein Unterhändler für die verwendeten Übersertungen. Falls du dafür Belege brauchst, siehe diese Diskussion im offiziellen Cross-Cult-Forum aus dem Jahr 2009 (besonders die letzten beiden Posts), als die ersten Hörbücher erschienen: Da die Hörbücher ja nicht von uns produziert bzw. veröffentlicht werden, können wir detaillierte Fragen dazu leider nicht beantworten. Daran hat sie seitdem auch nichts geändert, wie diese Aussage von 2014 zeigt: Cross Cult selbst produziert keine Hörbücher. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :ah, ok, sorry.-- 19:25, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Benutzergrafiken Hi, ich wollte Dich fragen, ob wir von Dir erstellte Grafiken in der MB verwenden dürfen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:35, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Klar. Du musst nur meinen Username (am liebsten mit link auf meine Benutzerseite) und einen link auf die CC-BY-Lizenz dran machen. Ich helfe gern ☺-- 14:47, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : so z.B. -- 14:56, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:33, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Rechtevergabe Hallo, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich ein Bureaucrat um die Ensteidung/Umsetzung meiner Admin-Kandidatur kümmern würde. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:22, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Eine Infobox Guten Abend Shisma, ich komme in einer programmiererischen Angelegenheit und hoffe, du kannst helfen. Ich habe mir die Infobox der Wikipedia angesehen (Vorlage:Hilfe) und mich gefragt, wie man so etwas zaubert, dass sie nämlich untergeordnete Listenpunkte des Kapitels eigenständig auflistet und man auf der Hilfeseite nur noch schreiben muss, du weißt bestimmt, was ich meine. Ich selber weiß dafür zu wenig über Wiki-Programmierung und dies ist mir zu tiefgründig 19:24, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : meinst du sowas? -- 10:58, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja, und jetzt stell dir vor, es gäbe zu jedem der Punkte mehrere Unterpunkte, wovon nur diejenigen angezeigt werden, von denen einer auf die Seite verlinkt, auf der man sich gerade befindet. Eben dieses automatische Auflisten krieg ich nicht hin 11:15, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Trag mal bitte die links ein die du drin haben möchtest. Ich mach den Rest-- 17:36, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Wenn das so einfach wäre... D47h0r und ich wollen die Hilfe- und Memory Alpha-Seiten aufräumen, erst wenn wir da eine Ordnung drin haben, können wir die Kapitel mit Unterseiten zuordnen, deshalb wollte ich im Voraus fragen, um Zeit zu sparen. Das ganze sollte aber so aussehen, dass wir bspw. ein Thema mit Bearbeiten haben (Infoboxpunkt), und darunter die dazugehörigen Seiten; so als übersichtlichere Alternative zur Navileiste, weil man die manuell anpassen muss, wenn man an der Liste (der Reihenfolge) noch mal was ändern möchte. Allerdings kann ich aber auch fürs Erste die Übersicht aus Hilfe:Inhalt dort rein tun, wenn du unbedingt was brauchst, soll ich anfangen? 19:11, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :ja. Ich fürchte die Namen der Seiten müssen zuerst feststehen. Im Moment verfüge ich auch leider nicht über einen Computer und hier zu schreiben ist sehr anstrengend auf dem Handy ^^ - 20:05, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) OK, danke. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, wenn das alles feststeht, das wird aber noch sehr lange dauern, fürchte ich, trotzdem nochmal danke! 20:10, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Wiki Logo Noch eine ganz andere Frage: Im Zuge der Partnerschaft zum Andromeda Wiki will ich mit Phoenixclaw die Wiki Logos austauschen, jenes kann ich wohl unter der CC-BY-SA Lizenz hochladen, aber wie sieht es mit unserem aus, so wie ich sehe hast du es erstellt? 19:18, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Nein, ich habs nur hoch geladen. In der ma/en müsste stehen wer das erstellt hat.-- 20:00, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bearbeiten hover Phoenixclaw hat mich auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion gefragt, wie man es einstellt (in einer der css-dateien offenbar), dass der Bearbeiten-Link nur beim Drüberwischen erscheint und sonst unsichtbar ist. Du könntest für mich antworten, ich habe keine Ahnung 09:21, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Danke 09:53, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC)